Luhan
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Terima kasih karena kau masih tetap tinggal dan membuatku sadar kau jauh berbeda dengannya. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, seperti apa yang dilakukannya./GS (GenderSwitch)/OOC/ and this is HunHan's World. EXO. RnR please. (Bad Summary)


**Luhan**

**Ooc, GS, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**One Shoot**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Another Cast : Kris and other.**

Langit sudah mulai gelap, angin malam sangat terasa menyengat saat menerpa tubuh tapi jantung kota Seoul masih sangat padat, kendaraan dari berbagai kelas masih sibuk berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka dengan pergi ke bioskop dan menghabiskan makan malam romantis mereka di sebuah restorant, lain halnya dengan seorang pria bertubuh tegap, kulitnya putih terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, dia menyisirnya keatas dan menggunakan sedikit gel membuat pria itu benar – benar terlihat dewasa ditambah lagi dengan gaya pakaiannya yang terlihat _casual_.

Sehun.

Pria itu tengah mengendarai sebuah _LaFerrari_ berwarna merah mengkilat yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Tak lama kemudian dia memarkirakan mobilnya disebuah club yang terlihat sangat ramai malam ini.

Saat masuk Sehun langsung disapa oleh dentruman musik yang cukup keras dan lampu disco dengan berbagai warna, tidak hanya itu dia juga disambut oleh dua orang wanita yang mencoba untuk merayunya. Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pria itu berjalan dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan meja bar.

"Hi Sehun, sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Ucap seorang bar tender yang tak lain adalah Kris. Sehun meringis dan melihat kesekitarnya.

"Kau tau, kadang aku membutuhkan tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang." Ucap Sehun membuat Kris tertawa dia memberikan sebuah gelas pada pelanggannya sebelum dia berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Kau ingin memesan apa hari ini? segelas _Cognac? Grand Marnier? Atau mungkin Margarita on the rocks?"_ Sehun kembali meringis tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Berikan aku segelas _Martini."_

"Wow tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa ini?" tanya Kris sambil berlalu mengambil gelas. Sehun menatap pria itu yang mulai bekerja membuat pesanannya.

"Hanya memastikan aku tidak harus pulang diseret oleh seseorang bernama Junmyeon dan mendengarkan rentetan nasihatnya yang membuat telingaku panas." Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh, Kris hanya mengunggingkan senyumnya dan kembali pada Sehun dengan segelas _Martini_.

"Ini pesananmu dan tolong sampaikan pada kakakmu itu, jangan terlalu khawatir mengenai minuman keras. Aku yakin kau tak akan mati hanya karena meneguk segelas _Scoth._" Mereka berduapun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?" tanya Sehun sambil meneguk minumannya dan kini giliran Kris yang meringis.

"Kakakmu itu sulit diajak bekerja sama mengenai masalah ini, dan maaf saja aku tidak mau kembali mendengar nasihatnya itu." Sehun mendengus pelan, dia memutarkan kursinya saat Kris berlalu untuk mengambilkan pesanan tamu lain.

Mata Sehun memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, orang – orang tengah menikmati musik, beberapa bahkan sudah menari diatas lantai dansa. Seorang DJ yang terlihat cukup tampan tengah memainkan sebuah lagu yang membuat semua orang benar – benar larut dalam kemeriahan malam. Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sesosok wanita dengan rambut coklat terang sebahu yang terlihat sangat lembut, dia tengah duduk disebuah sofa panjang dengan beberapa orang disana. Tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah gelas yang ada diatas meja dan meneguknya. Terkadang dia sedikit menarik bibirnya, tersenyum saat seorang lelaki mengatakan sesuatu. Kemudian wanita itu menaruh kembali gelasnya diatas meja dan mengecup pipi sang pria membuat teman – temannya tertawa.

Saat wanita itu menatap kedepan tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu membuat wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap kearah Sehun, sedangkan sang pria yang tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya, bermaksud menyapa. Detik berikutnya wanita itu membalas senyuman Sehun tapi senyuman itu langsung menghilang tatkala pria disampingnya merangkul tubuh wanita itu dan yeah… begitulah…

"Kau harus berhenti menatap wanita itu." Ujar seseorang membuat Sehun memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali menghadap meja bar.

"Aku tidak menatapnya seperti itu Kris." Sela Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kris menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menatap Sehun seakan mengejek.

"_Well…_ Seharusnya kau tidak memperhatikanku. Kau masih memiliki banyak pelanggan yang harus-"

"Dia berjalan kemari." Sela Kris membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan menyipitkan mata. Kris menyibukan dirinya dengan mengambil beberapa gelas baru. Sehun mendengus dan memutar kembali kursinya.

_Sial. Dia benar._

Wanita itu memang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan gelas kosong ditangannya. Sehun bersikap biasa seolah – olah tak terjadi apapun, dia meneguk minumannya sambil melihat orang – orang yang semakin menggila.

"Hi Sehun." sapa wanita itu saat berada disampingnya. Wanita itu tersenyum memamerakan rentetan gigi putihnya yang membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin manis.

"Oh ya, Hi Lu." Wanita itu semakin menarik bibirnya saat Sehun membalas sapaannya.

"Kris. Bisa kau mengisinya dengan _brandy?"_ Kris langsung mengangguk, meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengambil botol _brandy._

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya wanita itu sambil duduk dibangku kosong yang ada tepat di sebelah Sehun.

"Baik – baik saja, masih sama seperti dulu." Ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah… tapi sekarang kau sudah terlihat semakin dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan dulu." Ujar wanita itu sambil menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang sudah datang membawa sebotol _brandy._ "Terima kasih Kris." Ujar wanita itu sebelum Kris berlalu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau terlihat bersenang – senang malam ini." ucap Sehun sambil menatap gelasnnya yang mulai kosong. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya menatap kearah seorang pria yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau dia pria yang baik." Ujar wanita itu sambil menyenggol tangannya, Sehun menatap wanita itu sekali lagi. Wanita itu tidak berubah, dia masih secantik dulu, walau ada sedikit perbedaan dalam beberapa hal tapi Sehun masih ingat kecantikan wanita disampingnya itu yang benar – benar tidak memudar sedikitpun.

Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus pelan.

"Tipemu sekali bukan?" wanita itu meringis dan menatap kearah Sehun, tidak mengatakan apapun membuat Sehun menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan masalah itu. Sehun kau tau, kejadian itu sudah berlalu hampir 5 ta-"

"Aku tau dan aku sudah tidak mempunyai masalah lagi dengan hal itu Lu. Aku hanya bertanya dia tipemu bukan?" Sela Sehun cepat membuat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap kearah pria itu.

"Tentu. Dia satu satunya pria yang benar – benar aku cintai saat ini. Dia yang hanya bisa membuatku benar – benar jatuh cinta." Mata wanita itu bertemu dengan sang pria, membuat sebuah senyuman tersungging manis di bibirnya. "Jadi, bisakah kita tidak membahas masalah ini? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu bukan?" Tanya wanita itu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yeah, begitulah." Ucap Sehun seakan tak ada minat, pria itu kembali menyeruput minumanya.

"Kau datang sendiri? Atau mungkin ada seseorang yang menemani?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap kesekitar mencari, kalau saja ada seseorang yang datang bersama Sehun.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap Sehun membuat wanita itu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang menunggu seorang wanita. Sebaiknya aku pergi dan kembali, kita tidak mau ada pertengkaran bukan?" dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dia mengangguk.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu." Ujar Sehun saat wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lain kali dan jangan lupa mengenalkan pacarmu." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya tentu saja." Jawabnya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun sebelum kembali duduk di seberang ruangan.

Wanita itu...

Dia adalah cinta pertama seorang Oh Sehun, mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja disebuah café, saat itu sedang musim panas dan wanita itu tiba – tiba datang kearahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, tentu saja Sehun membiarkan wanita itu duduk bersamanya. Mereka menyobrol tanpa mengingat waktu. Wanita yang dipanggil Lu oleh Sehun memiliki sifat yang ceria dan terbuka, membuat mereka langsung dekat hanya dalam beberapa jam saja.

"Apa salah jika aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Sehun, wanita itu mengerutkan keningnnya dan menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucap wanita itu sambil meraih ponsel Sehun dan menuliskan nomornya. "Ini. aku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi, Sehun." Ucap wanita itu sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik sang pria.

"Tentu saja, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Lu. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Hari – hari berikutnya mereka semakin dekat dan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, walau untuk sekedar makan siang. Tapi hari demi hari Sehun seakan mengerti bahwa dia bukan pria yang diingkan wanita itu. Dia bukan seorang pria yang bisa melakukan hal romantis yang mengundang perhatian orang, dia juga tidak bisa selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya di siang hari yang terasa panas mereka bertemu di café yang sama.

"Lu kau tau aku bukan pria yang seperti apa kau bayangkan." Wanita itu mengguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Itu alasannya kenapa aku bertemu denganmu hari ini." Wanita itu menantap Sehun lekat – lekat. "Aku ingin untuk sementara kita tidak bertemu satu sama lain, apapun alasannya. Mungkin ini akan sulit tapi cobalah mencari kebahagianmu sendiri Sehun. Mungkin aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu begitupula dengan mu."

Dan akhirnya mereka benar – benar tak bertemu satu sama lain, mungkin Sehun pernah menjumpainya beberapa kali, tapi mereka berpura – pura seolah – olah tidak mengenal satu sama lain atau mungkin hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tidak ada ucapan "aku merindukanmu." Atau bahkan untuk sebuah saapan seperti "Hai" dan akhirnya waktu membuat Sehun perlahan melupakan cinta pertamanya itu, ditambah lagi dengan adanya berita yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria.

Sehun tersenyum memikirkan kejadian yang sudah berlalu hampir 5 tahun itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar – benar membuat Sehun melupakan wanita itu.

"Sehun?" Pria itu mengerjap pelan dan mendongak kearah sumber suara.

_Itu dia._

Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu yang memiliki mata paling indah yang pernah Sehun liat. Malam ini dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun yang sangat ketat dengan warna metalik di beberapa tempat membuatnya terlihat lebih istimewa malam ini.

Dia yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun akhirnya melupakan masa lalunya. Dia wanita yang menjadi tambatan hati Sehun, dia wanita yang sekarang menjadi satu – satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum disela – sela pekerjaanya yang padat, ya dia…

_Luhan._

"Sudah lama menunggu? Kau tau sulit sekali mencari taksi." Tanya Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Sehun membuat pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Luhan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Tidak juga. Kau mau memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun sambil memanggil Kris, membuat pria itu langsung duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Hallo Luhan, sudah lama tak bertemu, sibuk?" tanya Kris saat berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Begitulah, berkerja di kantor membuat kepalaku ingin meledak." Ucap Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, terlihat sangat manja membuat pria itu merangkulnya.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin sesuatu yang berat malam ini? _scoth on the rock_ mungkin? Atau mungkin segelas _brandy _seperti wanita tadi?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kris, dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun dan menatap kearah Kris.

"_scoth on the rocks _terdengar sempurna. Dan tunggu, siapa wanita yang kau maksud disini?"

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya dan mendengus pelan membuat Luhan ikut menatap kearahnya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada pria disampingmu." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum jahil dan berlalu.

"Terima kasih banyak Kris. Kau sangat membantu." Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Sehun, siapa itu? Kau sudah mulai tergoda oleh wanita disini? Mencoba untuk mencari wanita lain dan menyembunyikannya di belakangku? Menarik sekali." Ucap Luhan ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menyubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas membuat wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau manis sekali ketika marah, kau tau itu? Apa harus aku membuatmu marah setiap hari." Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus pelan.

"Katakan siapa itu hun? Apa dia ada disini." Tuntut Luhan sambil menebar pandangannya keseantero ruangan, membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menggeserkan kursinya mendekati Luhan, dia meletakan dagunya di bahu Luhan kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"Lihatlah kedepan, seorang wanita dengan sebuah gaun potongan sabrina berwarna ungu yang tengah duduk disamping seorang pria tinggi." Luhan langsung mencari wanita yang Sehun maksud dan tidak sulit untuk menemukannya karena wanita itu benar – benar berada tepat di seberang ruangan. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengamati wanita yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa orang disana, lengan pria yang duduk disampingnya melingkar di pinggang.

"_Bitch?"_ Ujar Luhan tak sengaja menyuarakan pikirannya membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk tertawa sebentar dan kembali menaruh kepalanya di dagu Luhan. Sehun masih tertawa geli karena sepertinya wanita ini masih kesal padanya.

"_Oh come on dear, She is Luna_." Ucap Sehun masih terkekeh pelan. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menengok kesamping membuat Sehun harus mengangkat kepalanya.

"Luna? Luna yang itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yups, tak sengaja kita bertemu disini dan yeah begitulah." Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh sambil menumpukan sikunya di meja bar, Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau sudah melupakannya? Atau ternyata aku harus kembali melawan seseorang disini?" Tanya Luhan membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"Berhenti berkata yang tidak – tidak. Untuk apa aku mencari wanita lain ketikan aku sudah mendapatkan seorang wanita yang bisa memberiku segalanya?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus tapi wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengingat dia? Sama seperti dulu? Saat aku bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap gelasnya membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Itu hanyalah masalalu sayangku." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. "Maafkan aku pernah menyamakanmu dengannya dan terima kasih karena kau masih tetap tinggal dan membuatku sadar kau jauh berbeda dengannya. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, seperti apa yang dilakukannya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang menahan air matanya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Ujar sang wanita sambil mengangguk.

Luhan mengabiskan _scoth_-nya dan kembali bersandar pada bahu Sehun membuat pria itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau ingin kita pergi makan malam ini?" Luhan mengangguk dan lansung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku ingin makanan china. _Chinese food."_ Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya agar Sehun cepat berdiri dari kursi. Sehun tertawa dan membayar pesanan mereka berdua sebelum bangkit dan merangkul pinggang Luhan. Dia melirik kearah Luna sesaat dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik Luhan keluar dari kerumunan orang – orang yang sudah benar – benar menggila malam ini.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke restorant china yang terletak tak jauh dari club yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Luhan langsung memesan hot spot untuk mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian pesanan datang, Luhan dengan tak sabar memasukan daging dan sayuran pada kaldu yang tengah dipanaskan.

Sehun yang melihatnya meringis pelan, dia ingin mengingatkan untuk berhati – hati karena Luhan memasukan makanannya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Lu…"

"Apa yang kau panggil 'Lu' itu adalah Luna?" tanya Luhan tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun terkekeh dan memulul Luhan dengan sumpitnya yang masih di bungkus plastik.

"Itu sakit." Ucap Luhan hendak memukul Sehun dengan penjepit makanan (_tongs_) tapi kemudian dia kembali duduk dan membuka plastik sumpitnya.

"Kau masih kesal hem?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang memainkan sumpit. Wanita itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya." Ucap Luhan membuat pria dihadapannya itu kembali memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit. "Sehun! hentikan." Gerutu Luhan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya 1 tahun kebelakangan ini." Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya. "Saat kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku seperti apa yang dia lakukan dulu. Saat itu aku berhenti memikirkannya." Lanjut Sehun, wanita dihadapannya itu hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku masih memiki-"

"Aku mencintaimu." Sela Sehun membuat Luhan benar – benar tersenyum dan menggeserkan kursinya agar dia duduk disamping Sehun. Luhan menangkup pipinya dengan tangan yang ditumpukan pada meja, menatap Sehun lekat – lekat. Pria itu memabalas tatapan Luhan dengan sebelah mata yang dinaikan. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya bertatapan sampai akhrinya Luhan dengan tiba – tiba mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

.

The End

Hello readers^^ author kembali membawa FF HunHan nih, author dapet ide ini dari seseorang bernama Asroy, katanya waktu 30 April lalu dia ulang tahun dan minta aku buatin FF dari lagunya G-Dragon yang judulnya Who You ? Tapi entah kenapa gini jadinya -_-v

Ffnya agak sedikit geje gitu ya? Lol author juga engga tau kenapa, pengen aja buat yang kayak gini xD

Oh sekali lagi author mau minta doanya semoga author dan kawan – kawan yang UN tahun ini lulus semua (AMIN) dan author minta doanya semoga keterima di PTN (AMIN) xD

Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk review.

Love you guys 3

Xoxo


End file.
